Jurassic Galaxy
by SilverDawn15
Summary: (Rewrite of Dinosaur and Indominus Diana) Ten years after her mother's death, Diana has lived a peaceful life on Jurassic World, but with new arrivals, aliens, a father she's heard of but never met, and a new evil trying to destroy the island it seems that Diana's peaceful days are behind her as the fight for the island rests on her shoulders.
1. Chapter 1

Jurassic Adventure

 **Rewrite of Dinosaur and Indominus Diana since the other two stories just don't seem right to me so I'm starting over from scratch.**

 **My character is an American/Indomius Rex (serum)/Alien (Spartoi) fifteen year old girl with dark brown hair and bright green eyes nicknamed Little Lady in future chapters. She is quiet and intelligent yet has a short temper half due to Vic and half to due with her father's and uncle's short tempers, she can understand all dinosaurs but pays special attention to the Indominus twins. She lived with her mom when she was five until an accident led her to living with her uncle Owen on Jurassic World for the past ten years.**

 **Her father's current whereabouts are unknown, but he is still alive.**

 **Enjoy the rewrite please!**

Chapter One: Introductions

It was dark, moonlight shone on the leaves and ground covering everything in a soft silver color. There was a faint scent of oil and smoke high above the ground coming from a wire barely seen through the leaves of the trees. A nearby bush shook, making sound in the silent night before it moved to another bush and another. Footprints suddenly appeared without the creature making them visible until the creature stopped and sniffed the air before growling and pounced into the third bush.

As soon as the creature jumped in the bush, a white head popped out of said bush with a boot hanging from its' jaws as it moved out of the bush to put the boot down and smell it. It was a white tyrannosaurus the size of a cat with osteoderms and long forearms with four fingers. It sniffed the boot before a grunt called out to it and it turned to see an identical dinosaur but it was slightly bigger than the first one.

Both dinosaurs sniffed the boot before whining in defeat. The scent on the boot was barely distinguishable and was fading fast, making both dinosaurs whine before a giggle caught their attention. They looked, and spun, around before hearing the giggle again. They looked at each other before looking upwards and barked excitingly. "Yay! You found me!" A voice sounded out before a figure dropped from the trees and onto the bush.

The figure was a fifteen year old girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair and bright green eyes wearing a black shirt underneath a tan jacket, pale jeans with dark stains from the knee down, and one white boot slightly covered in mud as she hopped on it and kept her other foot covered in a sock off the ground. Her name is Diana Grady and her job is to watch over the Indominus Rexes, a new attraction to amp up the excitement of the visitors but there was one thing the scientists did not expect to happen: one of the Indominus Rexes was male.

"Don't forget about the wind Frosted," She said as she spoke to the smaller hatchling. "It can blow scents away and don't forget, you have to rely on other senses other than smell." Frosted nodded (AN: Ha, that rhymed) before bringing the boot to her, which she thanked before putting it on.

She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand before pulling her phone and looked at the time. "Shit!" She said as she put her phone away and grabbed a satchel that was hidden in a bush. "We've got to go!" Frosted and the bigger Indominus Rex scrambled into the satchel before the teen ran towards the open paddock doors. "Uncle Owen is going to be furious!"

But she was wrong, her uncle went to bed a half hour before they came back to the bungalow so they immediately went to her room where she changed into a white shirt and gray sweatpants before collapsing on her twin bed with Frosted beside her and the bigger Indominus Rex on her back.

* * *

Light filtered through pale green curtains and onto Diana, causing her to slowly open her eyes and blink slowly before sifting slightly to make the Indominus Rex wake up and jump off her back so she could sit up and stretch her arms. Frosted woke up to the loss of her warmth and jumped off the bed as Diana walked to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of pans along with a carton of eggs and a packet of uncooked bacon. Strangely, there was a doggy door on the wall next to her that was slightly bigger than a usual doggy door but once a bird chirped from the other side, both dinosaurs ran through the doggy door.

THUD!

"Morning Uncle Owen." She said without looking behind her as a man of thirty-seven years of age with short brown hair, mustache, and stubble with light brown eyes wearing a gray tanktop and dark green boxers walked into the room while rubbing his head. He was so tired from yesterday that he walked into the kitchen door by accident. He just grumbled before sitting at the table and put his head on the cool wood. Diana put a plate of eggs, toast and bacon in front of him with a cup of coffee next to it.

"Hoping that your Girls will actually listen to you?" She asked as she sat down with her own plate, but with a cup of hot chocolate instead of coffee. "Yeah," He said as he shoved in a forkful of eggs. "They've been getting pretty rowdy for the past week-" "Maybe it's because I have two children to take care of instead of spending time with them?" She asked as she picked up a piece of egg with her fork and looked at it curiously. "Yeah, that's it." He said before he downed his coffee in one gulp, making her stare at him before rolling her eyes.

* * *

Barry was looking around before he heard an engine and two hybrids whining along with Diana's voice telling them to wait with irritation slowly settling in. And as soon as Owen stopped his motorcycle and cut the engine, the bigger Indominus Rex jumped out of the satchel and ran towards the paddock gate. "Storming Gale! Get back here young lady!" Diana shouted as she ran after Storming Gale with Frosted right behind.

"She still thinks they're her children?" Barry asked with a laugh in his voice. "I HEARD THAT RAPTOR BAIT!" She shouted, making Barry gulp in fear and Owen to burst out laughing. "Did you forget about the fact that they imprinted on her and no matter how many times she told them not to call her 'Mommy' they still do?" Owen asked between laughing as she finally grabbed Storming Gale and started scolding her, making Barry chuckle before he noticed Frosted staring at him with his teeth revealed.

"Frosted Gale, no smirking." Owen gently reprimanded since Frosted Gale's eyes were slightly narrowed to show his arrogance, but it didn't work. "Frosted Gale!" Diana said loudly as she noticed the smaller hybrid staring at Barry with his teeth revealed. "What did I say about smirking?" **Make sure it's Vic that I smirk at.** Frosted Gale grunted out as he turned his focus from Barry to his 'mother'. "And that is _Barry_ , not Vic." She told him, which made him freeze before looking at Barry with curiously narrowed eyes and then lowered his head in embarrassment.

"You've just got to remember: Barry smells like medicine and Vic smells like the shit." She said, making Frosted Gale nod and her uncle freeze in shock while Barry tried hard not to laugh. "She's got your sense of humor." Barry said as he walked to the paddock door. "More like my brother's sense of humor." Owen said before noticing a certain group of raptors staring at them from the other side of the paddock doors.

"We're coming, we're coming." She said as she led Storming Gale and Frosted Gale to the gate, opened it by three feet so that the Indominus Rexes can run under it and she can roll under it, leaving either her uncle or Barry the job to close it. "Hey there Blue," She said as she petted a dark bluish-gray raptor with a vivid blue stripe going from its' eye to the tip of its' tail before a teal-colored raptor nudged her back. "Don't worry Delta, I won't forget you."

Frosted Gale was playing tag with a green raptor covered in black stripes while Storming Gale was talking to a brown raptor covered in dark blue stripes as Owen and Barry watched from the catwalk with matching smiles.

"Your niece is a strange girl." Barry said as Delta knocked Diana down before nuzzling her along with Blue, making her laugh. "Just like her father," Owen said before turning his gaze to the sky. "Just like her father."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Strange Object and Red

It's been two weeks since Diana visited the raptor paddock, Storming and Frosted Gale now reached her knees (AN: In case anyone is wondering, Diana is 5' 3") and their personalities have started to show: Storming Gale loves to roughhouse and is an excellent tracker while Frosted Gale doesn't like seeing anyone in trouble and he will do anything to make sure everyone is safe.

And strangely, Diana has been acting weird too.

She's strangely aggressive instead of her normal shyness, she snaps at almost anything that gets her riled up, and her appetite has changed drastically. She eats anything that is either cooked or rare and she takes no jokes from anyone that gets on her nerves.

Vic is the reason of the 'no joke' thing because he sees any lethal dinosaur as a weapon and tries to persuade Owen to let them do a field test, which ends in two ways: one way is getting shot down by Owen and the second way is getting kicked in the balls or punched in the face by Diana. And today is another day when he insists of using the raptors and he was nearing her last nerve.

"Just look at them tear through that cow," Vic said as they watched the raptors corral a cow into position before attacking in order. "It's the same as tearing through enemy flesh during a war and it's easier to clean up instead of killing with guns-" "THAT"S IT!" Diana shouted as she marched over, getting everyone's attention, and punched Vic square on the face. He fell backwards with blood coming from his nose and Diana breathing heavily before screaming while grabbing her head and marched out of the paddock with everyone behind her stunned.

She walked through Main Street until she found the garage for jeeps and unhooked her motorcycle from the safety bar before sitting on it and started the engine. She slowly drove through the crowd before reaching the dirt path and gained speed. _Stupid Vic, stupid idea, stupid-_ She swerved quickly to dodge a root sticking out of the ground and then stopped to calm herself before noticing a light coming from the trees. "What the-?" She thought out loud as she put the kickstand out and walked to the trees to find a building mostly covered with vines, moss, branches, and debris.

"Ew..." She complained before shrugging and walked up the stairs before gently opening the door, though she needed to use all of her strength to get the door to move. The inside of the building, once she got the door opened a few feet was in the same state as the outside but with broken glass and furniture, a ripped banner, and skeletons of raptors which she glanced over before seeing a light coming from a slightly opened door and walked towards it while trying to dodge everything on the floor.

She reached the door and pushed it open with all of her strength and saw a kitchen. "Wow..." She whistled as she walked through it, looking at he scratch marks she recognized from raptor claws, and saw a freezer. She looked at it curiously, since it was locked, and reached out to pull the pin before seeing the raptor from the window. It was immobile from being in the freezer for so long but Diana could smell that it was still alive. She unclipped her walkie-talkie from her belt and tuned in for a signal, which took a few minutes, before speaking into it.

"This is Young Grady, I'm in sector five, quadrant one and I need a transport container." She said before a garbled voice answered her. "I've got a raptor in the old Visitor Center's kitchen freezer and it's still alive by smell, it's not completely frozen over so I need a transport container so that when this raptor thaws and starts coming to, it won't attack anyone."

It took a few minutes for Claire to pinpoint her coordinates because of the spotty reception where Diana is, but she was able to find the coordinates and sent four ACU men with a bulletproof transport container to where Diana was waiting. As she was waiting, she looked around the kitchen, opened the cupboards and stoves, and looked at the open vent in curiosity before noticing it.

'It' was a crystal as big as a baby's fist with a foot long chain dangling from a cupboard she didn't open and the crystal itself was a pure white-blue. She picked it up and put it around her neck just as the ACU men came with a slightly smaller container and went to the freezer where they set the conveyor belt before gently moving the stiff raptor to the belt where it was moved to the container. Then the belt was removed and the door was closed tightly before it, and Diana, were escorted from the kitchen through the main room and to where her motorcycle was.

She pulled the kickstand and started the engine before as the men moved the container into a bigger one which was chained to the back of a pickup truck and followed it out of the jungle and to the dirt path before slowly going through Main Street. During the ride, the raptor was warmed by the sun's rays and it blinked before slowly moving its' head then its' body.

It looked through the glass to see hundreds of people and only knew one thing: it was _starving_. So it lunged.

Diana looked at the container in mild surprise as she watched the raptor shake its' head, growl at the crowd and lunged again before repeating the process. She just shook her head as they reached the raptor paddock where they carefully unloaded the container, had Barry open the first gate and closed it once the men and container were inside before opening the second gate.

The raptors watched curiously until they noticed the raptor surrounded by glass and knew: this was a new packmate that we need to straighten out. The ACU men put the container on the ground and backed away as Blue made her way to it. The raptor hissed in frustration before noticing a blue-striped raptor in front of it and tilted its' head curiously. Blue stared at it and it stared back, for the next five minutes the raptors stared at each other before the unnamed one lowered its' head in submission.

 _I Blue, I Beta. You No-Name, you Omega._ Blue grunted to it and it chirped in a low tone. _You Beta. Me Omega._

Diana slowly walked to the container, keeping her hands up in the peace position, and stood in front of the container. It saw her and started to growl before a chirp from Blue caused it to stop and look at her curiously. _Young Alpha no harm, Older Alpha no harm. Human packmates._ The raptor understood but still kept an eye on Diana in case she did something it didn't like, but the only thing she did was slowly reach for the lock on the container door and flicked it. The raptor tilted its' head before moving forward and found out by surprise that a portion of the glass opened as it moved forward.

It slowly moved forward, noticing the other raptors waiting a few feet behind Blue, and stepped out of the container before stopping in front of Diana and stared at her.

Diana looked at the raptor more closely and noticed that it had pale red patches barely visible on its' pale brown scales and amber eyes instead of the usual yellow. And she smelled it clearly and was in shock to discover that it was a male. "Red," She said as the raptor stared at her. "You Red." The raptor tilted his head curiously before Blue chirped to get his attention. _You not No-Name, you Red not No-Name._ That cleared it up for the now-named Red as he chirped before slowly sniffing Diana. He smelt raptor on her but also the smell of an Alpha. He chirped and slowly walked towards the other raptors to see if they would accept him, and Delta did by nuzzling him.

He jumped in shock as Charlie came over and told him tat's how Delta greets the Young Alpha when she visits with or without their Cousins. Echo however, stood a bit away until Red approached her and lowered his head to her as he sensed power coming off of her not as strong as the power he sensed from Blue, but it was strong enough to tell him that he was of lower status to her.

Echo stared at him before nudging him and he knew that she had accepted him as well.

The pack that started with four raptors and an older human Alpha was now extended with a young human Alpha, two Indominus Cousins, and a new male Omega.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Storming Gale's Promise

"I wonder what this is..." Diana said to herself as she stared at the white-blue crystal in curiosity while examining it for any clues. She sat on the steps of the new Visitors Center with Frosted Gale's head on her right leg as he napped and Storming Gale...

Storming Gale was hiding in the bushes, sniffing for either Vic or a dangerous ACU person because she saw how they treated Red the day after he joined the raptors: he noticed Vic getting near Charlie and he ran himself between Charlie and Vic while roaring at Vic to get away which caused him to get painfully shocked but not before he left a warning on Vic's butt. _'Red chose to save Charlie,'_ Storming Gale thought as she kept a critical eye on any Jurassic World employee that walked by. _'He's establishing himself as Vic Repellant because he **knows** what Vic wants to do with the females. Just like Mommy knows.'_

"Storming Gale get out of the bush." Diana said as she finally noticed where her 'daughter' was. _Yes Mommy._ Storming Gale chirped as she made herself visible before leaving the bush and plopped herself next to Diana with a sigh of boredom. "Oh stop that," Diana said as she bopped the Indominus on the nose. "I know you want to protect us, but wait until you're bigger to try and deal with Vic okay?"

Storming Gale chirped in response as Frosted Gale slowly woke up to something vibrating next to his head. "Oh, sorry Frost!" Diana said as she pulled out her iPhone and accepted the FaceTime.

"How do you even work this thing?" A teenage male's voice sounded out as blue eyes and dark bangs were being shown. "Michael it's FaceTime not the camera." Diana said as she laughed a bit. "Huh?" The boy asked as he held the phone at arm's length to reveal a fourteen year old boy with dark hair in a shoulder-length ponytail and pale skin before realizing it once he saw her face. "Hey Dia! Oh, hold on! Sarah! I got Dia on!"

Movement and things moving were heard before a fourteen year old girl with elbow-length blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin appeared right beside him. "Hey Dia!" She said as she pulled out chairs for her and Michael to sit on instead of standing. "How is it living with your uncle?"

Michael and Sarah are Diana's best friends since she was five and lived in New York before her mother died. The three of them were inseparable and pretended to fight bad guys whenever they could get away from the adults, which made Sarah and Michael's 'uncles' laugh whenever they saw them pretending.

"It's cool being with all the dinosaurs," Diana said before looking a bit sad. "But everyone here is around Uncle Owen's age or older. And even though I've got my children, I'm still lonely." That made Michael blink in surprise before pushing the iPhone in his twin's arms and ran out of the room. "What's going on?" Diana asked as Sarah righted the phone in her hands. "I think Michael is going to ask Uncle Tony if we can come to Jurassic World." Sarah said as she looked behind her slightly.

"Then make sure that he doesn't, you know..." Diana warned with a concerned look on her face. "Yeah, I think I'll bring Leo to help calm him down if we're allowed to go there-" "And we are!" Michael shouted excitedly as dark light bursted from around him, making everything on their side on the phone malfunction slightly.

"MICHAEL!" Sarah shouted before the phone cut off the connection.

"Time to tell Uncle Owen that the Avengers and their children are coming." Diana said, mostly to herself as she stood up and walked towards her motorcycle in the nearby garage and started it before driving towards the raptor paddock with two raptor-sized Indominus Rexes beside her.

* * *

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sarah shouted as she chased Michael throughout the gym floor as a red haired fifteen year old boy with brown eyes and a brown haired fourteen year old boy with brown eyes stared at them for a bit before looking at a screen that wasn't cracked but had sparks coming out of it. "MICHAEL GET BACK HERE!"

"We're gonna have to fix all of this before we leave." The redhead said as he turned to watch the twins run past them for the umpteenth time. "I just hope that Sarah doesn't kill Michael." The brunette said as the twins ran past them before something red surrounded them and forced them into the air.

"Vera!" The twins shouted as a sixteen year old girl with ash blond hair, from her uncle on her mother's side, and dark, almost black, brown eyes appeared from the elevator and gave them a cold stare. "I leave for five minutes and Michael's shadows have disconnected and electrocuted everything?!"

Michael laughed sheepishly as Sarah glared at him. "I accidentally FaceTimed Diana and then asked Uncle Tony if we can go to Jurassic World, he said and I was so excited that I unconsciously released my shadows." He admitted with a sheepish look on his face, making the brunette groan and facepalm himself as the redhead covered his mouth to conceal his chuckling.

"Besides, can we get a move on?" The brunette asked as he removed his head from his hand. "Dad said that he's gonna get the ferry tickets and we have to get in the jet, so that means Michael: no shadow traveling." Michael nodded as he and Sarah were put back on the floor and they all went into the elevator for the top floor, but not before the redhead had something to say.

"I thought Uncle Baron was under house arrest?"

* * *

"Whoa!" Owen said as he held his hand out and Red stopped three feet from him. "It's okay. You're doing great Red." He said as he slowly reached out to pet the raptor's snout but said raptor backed away from him with a strange look in his eyes before running into the forage.

Owen looked at him curiously before noticing Vic watching Charlie and reached out to do something until Red rammed himself between Vic and Charlie and roared in Vic's face. And as Vic left the paddock before he got bit again, Charlie nuzzled Red which made him confused before Charlie explained it to him.

"Uncle Owen!" Diana shouted as she parked her motorcycle before the paddock gates, and jumped off of it before opening the gates and closing them after they were in the paddock. "Sarah and Michael are coming with the others to Jurassic World!" She shouted when she was a foot away from him as Storming Gale conversed with Blue and Frosted Gale played tag with Delta.

"Others?" He asked curiously, making her grin sheepishly at him. "You heard of the Avengers right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Avengers and Howling Commandos

"Why do _I_ have to hold the sign again?" Owen asked as he, Barry, Diana, and the Indominus Siblings stood on the dock waiting for the Avengers and their children. As Diana was telling Owen about the FaceTime, Barry was walking behind them with some medical supplies before stopping and listened to the conversation. "So my brother's coming with his team," He said, making both Gradys look at him in confusion. "Falcon, also known as Sam Wilson, he's my younger brother."

After that clarification, the three of them headed to the docks unaware of Storming and Frosted Gale following them invisibly before Owen and Barry rock-paper-sissored to see who would hold the sign since they thought that Diana would want to reconnect with her friends and Owen lost twice.

"You two played a stupid game." Diana offered as the ferry docked and a ramp touched the dock letting the passengers, who were suspiciously relieved, off the ferry. "What the-?" Diana whispered before a voice answered her curiosity. "I told you!" A female voice sounded out above the noise of the crowd. "I told you those five cans of soda were a bad thing!"

"Oh calm down," A man's voice answered. "At least no one was injured-" "Except for our noses!" A boy's voice sounded out. "What did you eat before you drank those sodas?! A skunk?!" The three waiting noticed a group that the rest of the crowd were making space around and Diana only recognized two of them.

"Sarah! Michael!" She shouted as she ran towards the group and two of the younger people in the group turned around before smiles erupted on their faces. "Dia!" They shouted as they hugged her before noticing the two men behind her. "Samuel?!" Barry said as he walked up to Sam and smiled. "Hey big brother," Sam said as he clapped Barry on his back. "How's the raptors?" "Much more bearable with Diana around," Barry answered, both brothers unaware of the Avengers' shocked looks. "It's like she has this sense of air that the raptors calm down when she's near."

"Hold on, hold on," Tony interrupted before they could get further into the discussion. "Sam, you never told us that you had a brother." "Yeah, after Mom and Dad split up, Dad took Barry to France while I stayed in America with Mom," Sam said with sorrow in his voice. "Forgot about him until you said we were coming here." But Diana wasn't listening, she could sense something nearby that was taking her attention.

Cchhhfff...

"What the hell?!" Clint shouted as Storming and Frosted revealed themselves, reached for an arrow but stopped once he saw Diana stomp towards them.

"How many times have I told you two not to do that?!" She shouted, getting guilty chortles from the raptor-sized and raptor-resembling dinosaurs who lowered their heads guiltily. "I know you both wanted to meet my friends, but couldn't you both have stayed with your cousins until I brought them to the paddock?" Chortle. "No, neither of you knew what you were thinking because you never think of letting me know." Chortle. "You two are _so_ grounded for scaring the archer,-" _Archer?_ Everyone, except Sarah and Michael mouthed, and the twins made a gesture saying that they'll explain it later. "you'll both spend the week in your paddock and if I find any reason to: I'll shorten your punishment, but you both do another stunt like that and I'll add a week on top of the existing one. Do you both understand?"

Both dinosaurs nodded fearfully, making Diana take a deep breath before turning to see everyone, except Owen and Barry, staring at her in shock.

"What?" She asked curiously. "You just told off and grounded two raptors." Tony said in shock. "Listen Gauntlet Man, _I_ was there when they hatched, they imprinted on _me_ , they think that _I'm_ their mother and they call me their mother, and _I_ call them my children so I have a right to act like a mother to two Indominus Rexes because the bigger they get, the more wild they get unless they get disciplinary action that let's them know that there's a line between acting like a hatchling and being a murderer." She retaliated, making Owen and Barry nod in agreement because they've seen her done it before and understood why.

"What are their names?" Michael asked as he slowly walked forward to pet the one on the left. "That's Frosted Gale," Diana said. "He's very gentle since doesn't like seeing anyone get hurt and tries to do everything he can to keep everyone safe. And the other one is his sister Storming Gale, who loves to roughhouse and if anyone lost anything she can find it immediately since she's an excellent tracker."

* * *

They all got in two jeeps, Owen and Barry didn't know how many were coming since Diana didn't know, and since there were cell-phone speakers connecting the cars, both jeeps could hear and speak to each other.

"Hold on," Tony's voice said. "I never got the names of the girl and the other guy Sam." "The girl is named Diana and the other guy is her uncle Owen," Barry answered from behind the wheel of the leading jeep. "Her mother passed when she was five and she has been living here with us for the past ten years."

"Do you consider Barry an uncle?" Sam asked curiously. "It depends," Diana answered. "Sometimes he helps Uncle Owen, sometimes he keeps the raptors in check when Uncle Owen's not around, but most of the time he worries about everyone's safety if they go into the paddock."

"How many raptors are we going to see?" Michael asked curiously. "There used to be four female raptors until two months ago when I found a male raptor in a freezer frozen but still alive, and he has taken his spot as Acting Alpha when Vic's around and as Charlie's mate." Diana answered as they reached the paddock.

Owen and Barry led the group to the catwalk as Diana and the Indominus Siblings went through the paddock gates before the foliage suddenly shook and a pale brown raptor head appeared from the brush. Diana just stared at him before slowly sitting down, making the group above her stare in shock. "Does she have a death wish?!" Clint whispered to Owen before noticing the other raptors.

One raptor was bluish-gray with a noticeable blue stripe going from its' eyes to the tip of its' tail, the second raptor was brown with a noticeable scar on its' snout, the third raptor was teal with nothing unique on it, the fourth raptor was green with barely noticeable black stripes and it was standing very closely to a pale brown raptor with barely visible red patches.

Then next thing they knew, Diana was surrounded.

"Blue! Hahahaha! Blue sto-op that! E-Echo! W-Wait your turn! Hahaha! Delta! That's my shirt not my jacket! CHARLIE!" Diana shouted, making the raptors jump away from her as the black striped raptor tried to pull her by her jacket's hood towards the foliage where a nest was already made. "Red! Come tell your mate that I'm not a hatchling!" The red patched raptor immediately went to Charlie and started chirping at her, making her realize who she was pulling and slowly let go in embarrassment.

"What are their names?" Sarah shouted, making the raptors stare at the newcomers in surprise. "They friends, not food." Diana said to the raptors before pointing each one out. "The one with the noticeable blue stripe is Blue since Uncle Owen has no imagination, the brown one with the scarred snout is Echo, the teal one is Delta, the black striped one is Charlie, and the pale brown one with pale red patches is Charlie's mate Red who is the only male raptor in the pack."

Then the group, with Owen, Diana, and Barry, left the paddock before Diana stopped suddenly. "Introductions?" She asked as she was met with blank stares.

"Oh, I'm Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man-" "Or as I called you 'Gauntlet Man'." Diana interrupted with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, well this is my wife Pepper-" A woman with short blond hair and blue eyes stood next to him with a hand on a boy's shoulder who Tony gestured to next. "-and our son Howard, named after his grandfather." Howard was a sixteen year old boy with unusual hair coloring: it was blond like his mother but there were streaks of brown, but he had his father's brown eyes.

"You already know me," Sam said, making Diana smile at him. "And this is my daughter Angela." Angela was a ten year old girl with shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. "You never told me I was an uncle!" Barry said before introducing himself to Angela, who immediately noticed the similarities between her father and him.

"Can't believe I'm doing this," A man with an Eastern Europe accent muttered before a brown haired boy around her age elbowed him in the gut. "Fine, I am Baron Helmut Zemo, but please call me Baron, and this is my son Leon Zemo who likes to be called Leo-" "And is Michael's boyfriend." Sarah added, making Michael turn to her in annoyance. "No he's not! We're just close friends!" Then the twins got into an argument. "Even when we were little, they still do this." Diana observed.

"Since you already know my... children," A blond man with blue eyes said, unsure of whether the word was right or not. "I'm Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America, and this is my-" "Just go with partner Stevie," A man with dark hair that reaches a bit past his shoulders and slightly darker blue eyes interrupted. "I'm James Barnes, also known as Winter Soldier and call me Bucky." Then Diana noticed the similarities of the men and the twins. "They told me that they were genetically bred," She said, making the twins stop arguing to stare at her. "They were supposed to be a weapon for something called 'HYDRA', I think, but you guys found them in an abandoned lab and decided to raise them yourselves."

"Anyway," A red haired woman with hazel eyes said to break the silence. "I'm Natasha Banner, also known as Black Widow, and this is my husband Bruce, also known as the Hulk,-" A man with brown hair and brown eyes shakily waved to Diana, making her wonder if he was okay. "-and our son Erik." A red haired boy with brown eyes smiled at her before looking at his father in concern. "And he's Sarah's boyfriend." Michael said, causing Sarah to start the argument again and for Erik to blush deeply.

"Guess it's my turn," A red haired woman with blue eyes and an Eastern Europe accent said. "I'm Wanda Maximoff, also known as Scarlet Witch, and this is my daughter Vera." A girl, the same age as Howard, with waist-length ash blond hair and very dark brown eyes nodded to Diana in acknowledgment. "And I'm Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye." The archer said with a smile on his face, which he dropped since Diana didn't smile at him in return.

"And they are the Avengers," Howard said, shocking Diana since the only ones that spoke throughout the whole time here were Sarah and Michael. "But me, Vera, Erik, Leo, Angela, and the twins are a separate team called the Howling Commandos."

"No one told us that." Tony said, slightly hurt by the secrecy the kids had. "We asked JARVIS to not tell." Vera said, seemingly unconcerned if they knew or not. "And we have our own titles too," Leo said proudly. "I'm known as Sharpshooter, Erik is known as Mad Man, Vera is known as the Silver Witch, Angela is known as Thrush, Howard is known as Steel Man, and the twins are known as the Phantom Twins but they have separate identities: Michael is known as Phantom Winter and Sarah is known as Phantom Aura."

"And is there anything me, Uncle Owen, and Barry should know about?" Diana asked curiously, which Howard was eager to answer. "When Erik gets furious like his father he doesn't turn into a mini Hulk, he just has the temper of Uncle Bruce when he's the Hulk. Angela has a sharp tongue when she wants to speak. Vera has a short temper. The twins are practically inseparable. Leo and me are just like normal teenagers-" "So if one of you two hit on me, I'll get Uncle Owen to intervene." Diana said, making said boys gulp in fear. She just smirked before leading the group into Main Street where an amusement park was able to be accessed from going through the Visitor Center.

And as they walked into the amusement park, Sarah just had one question.

"Remember when I made you ride the Silver Bullet at Knott's Berry Farm?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?" Michael answered.

"This isn't payback, is it?"

"Now why would I do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Training and Raptors

"So how are you all going to do this?" Diana asked curiously as she entered a huge training room that was altered with modifications: the walls were made of verbranium so no dents could be made, certain types of equipment could come out of the floor when a certain trainee's information was put in a computer behind a wall of bullet-proof glass, and a small pool was put in one corner of the room for whenever Michael or Sarah 'shut down' and need to be boiling or freezing in order to wake up.

"The twins go first then tomorrow it's Vera then Howard the next day then the Erik the day after then me." Leo said as he transferred the information of the twins from their hard copied files to the computer. "What about Angela?" Diana asked curiously. "She likes to train outside so expect to hear about racing pteranodons and dimorphodons." He said as he finished and nodded to the twins who were already inside the training room. An alarm went off as five wooden dummies, twenty holograms of people wearing black jumpsuits with white trimmed gloves, gas masks that covered the whole head, and a band of steel around their stomachs being held up by straps coming from their shoulders (AN: I have no idea what it's called), and a hologram of a young boy being held captive by a person head to waist in big armor with rockets for their hands.

"Wow..." Diana whispered before noticing Leo's unimpressed look. "What?"

"That's what Hydra agents look like," He said as he faced the training room. "The twins only knock out the agents so they can be captured by city and town police more easily than having to kill them."

As he was saying that, the wooden dummies went back into the floor and the holograms started moving. Sarah and Michael nodded, either to the holograms or to eachother which was difficult to tell by the goggles they were wearing (AN: The one Bucky wore in Winter Soldier), and ran forward. A hologram shot at Michael... only to hit nothing. Diana jumped out of her seat to try and find Michael only for him to appear in black smoke-like light and attack the hologram before disappearing in the black smoke-like light. "He's shadow traveling," Leo said as he noticed Diana's shocked look. "He can manipulate shadows to either attack or to help him travel-" Then his observation was concluded when Michael appeared and used the shadows from the room to attack three of the holograms. "Sarah on the other hand-"

Sarah ran towards four holograms before creating a naginata, a staff with a blade at the end, out of moving blue light before attacking them. "Can manipulate aura. She can make weapons, see who is compatible with her, and when her power mixes with Michael's power they can glimpse into the future." Then Sarah went behind Michael as he sent out a huge wave of shadows to attack the remaining holograms before dodging a blast from the hologram near the boy.

Their head tilted a bit before nodding, and Michael shadow traveled to get close and dodged the blasts as Sarah ran towards the hologram with the naginata before changing it into two katanas and attacked the hologram as Michael landed and sent a shadow to attack the hologram, which soon fell under the combined powers.

"Yes!" "Alright!" The twins shouted as they removed their goggles and high-fived each other. "Also forgot two things," Leo said, getting Diana's attention. "Michael has the brain of a supercomputer and Sarah has accelerated reflexes. HYDRA didn't know about those until after they made them manipulators and by then it was too late to remove the powers, so we just say those are their gifts while manipulation is their power."

* * *

"Red can't seem to get enough of Vic," Barry said as Owen walked behind him. Owen looked at him in confusion before seeing the male raptor roar at Vic while keeping him away from Charlie. "I wonder how long it'll be until Vic either gets the message or gets torn apart." Both men chuckled at the thought of Vic getting bitten on the butt several times before Owen's cellphone went off.

"Yeah?" Owen asked as he answered his phone and spent the next five minutes in silence as he listened to what the person on the phone had to say before hanging up. "Guess the rest of the girls are getting mates." He said, making Barry look at him in shock.

Two days later a cargo ship appeared and three 'live animal' crates moved to three pickup trucks and low growls could be heard from all three. "I can't believe that they found three raptors that willingly let them be captured," Diana said as she watched the transfer. "Then again, the three might have been exiled from their pack so anything appealed to them."

She followed the pickup trucks and parked her motorcycle before opening the paddock gates, making the raptors in the paddock stare in shock. Diana watched as the crates were set on the ground before the ACU men left, leaving her to gain the raptors' trusts. She slowly opened the crate in front of her and a black raptor with violet eyes slowly walked out before instantly bowing to the other raptors. Diana opened the other two crates, which a white raptor with silver stripes and a golden raptor with dark spots around its' eyes, a huge dark patch over its' back, and dark colored feet appeared from the crates, and the same thing happened again.

Blue chirped to get their attention, and the three lifted their heads before noticing Diana and just stared at her. "Pitch," She said as she stared at the black raptor. "Hikaru," She said as she stared at the silver striped raptor. "Sorna." She said as she stared at the dark marked raptor.

Red walked to them and told them of their positions in the pack and that if they wanted a mate with a certain raptor, they would have to give them a reason to be mates with them. The three males agreed before Diana left the paddock to give them time to assimilate into the pack.

"You seem pretty calm about this," Barry said as Diana walked past him before stopping.

"I'm just worried about reacting to my children having mates." She said before leaving Barry to laugh by himself.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Rowan

Fifteen hundred miles from Isla Nublar was a huge ship, the anchor was dropped to keep the ship from moving as guards patrolled the upper decks but it was inside it that made it more mysterious if anyone that got past the guards looked into. Several decks below was a lab full of dangerous equipment and blank-faced scientists, all covered in red light from the bulbs above. The scientists were gazing at a glass wall that showed a very peculiar creature, one that mankind has never seen before except for the scientists that created it.

The creature had claw-like fingernails and sharp teeth as its' gray eyes glared at the glass with slitted pupils. Shaggy titian hair that reached past its' shoulders moved slightly as the creature moved its' head to get it out of its' face as it growled once in a while. Its' skin was pale from the lack of sunlight and the dark-colored chains keeping its' feet from touching the floor contrasted against its' paleness.

But the thing that stood out was the ankle-long dark red tail.

"Experiment #5 is ready for decontamination." A scientist with brown hair said, causing the 'experiment' to growl even louder. It knew what the decontamination actually does and thought up of a plan to escape once and for all.

The chains lowered it to the floor before it suddenly broke free from the chains and pulled until the wall broke apart and threw the section at the scientists who screamed and tried to escape but failed as the glass broke and the machines exploded. It jumped towards the door and threw it open before sniffing around for an exit. It passed several doors before finding a double-locked door and picked the locks before opening it.

Guards immediately filled the floor, looking for the escaped experiment before one noticed a box on the floor. But before he could say anything, it exploded killing them all and creating a hole in the floor which seawater quickly flowed into. The creature smirked before noticing a door and tackled into it to be on the top deck where the remaining guards were waiting for it. "FIRE!" One of them shouted and they all unleashed fire but the creature dodged every bullet before placing a bomb on the floor and jumped overboard.

It surfaced away from the boat just in time for the bomb to go off and watch as the ship slowly start to sink. It smirked before swimming in a random direction, it didn't care where just as long as it didn't have to see another lab in its' life.

* * *

"It's getting pretty bad," Diana said as she sat in the weapons truck bored as hell. Rain pelted the windows, making it almost impossible to see past two feet and the wind picked up almost causing the truck to leave the ground. Her friends went back to New York before the storm but promised to Skype whenever they get the chance.

She was watching a movie on her iPad which had a similar theme to the storm outside.

 _ **"Cow. 'Nother cow."**_

 _ **"Actually I think that was the same cow."**_

 _ **"I gotta go Julia, we've got cows."**_

Then she looked up and saw a tire flying past the windshield.

"Tire."

Then another tire flew past the windshield.

"Another tire."

Then all of a sudden something crashed into the truck, causing her to scream out before a familiar head shook off the pain. "Hikaru!" She shouted before going through the sliding window and opened the one of the main doors for the winded raptor to rest for a bit.

The raptor whined a bit as the wind continued hitting the truck before burying his face into her stomach. "It's okay," She said as she rubbed the raptor's head. "It's just a storm, it'll pass." Then the doors flung open, causing the raptor to scream out in fear before two familiar figures entered and struggled to close the doors but soon succeeded.

"I just think that it would be better to wait until the storm was over to see if we can expand the paddock." Owen said before noticing the frightened raptor hiding behind his niece. "Hikaru might have a phobia about storms now." Diana said as she continued trying to calm down the trembling raptor. Hikaru just whined before the truck started moving, causing Diana to sigh in exasperation. "Echo's going to have to calm him down once he gets back to their nest."

Barry just nodded silently as he tried to regain his voice but decided against speaking in case Hikaru whined again.

Once they got back to the paddock, they could see Echo pacing behind the paddock doors wondering if her mate is okay before said raptor ran towards her while whining. She chittered to him before leading him to their nest so she can calm him while he was surrounded by family.

The driver then dropped Barry off at the lab where there were rooms for the medics before heading towards the bungalow. "How was the truck?" Owen asked, trying to make small talk. "Besides Hikaru crashing into it? Boring." She answered with a deadpan look towards him. "You had something to keep you not bored right?" He asked before a tire flew in front of the windshield. "Tire." Then another tire flew past the windshield. "Another tire." "Actually I think that was the same tire." He said before realizing what they were saying. "You watched Twister."

"Similar theme to outside." Was her only answer.

And neither of them expected the tree to fall.

* * *

"Nnggh..." Diana mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes to see forest everywhere. She pushed herself to her knees and looked around to see that she was in an unfamiliar part of the island. "Uncle Owen?" She shouted as she slowly got onto her feet and started walking. "Uncle Owen?!"

The sky was filling with color as she walked aimlessly, but she was glad that it wasn't raining anymore. "How long have I been walking?" She asked herself before noticing something on the ground.

Footprints.

Human footprints.

She followed them for a while until she noticed a _huge_ rowan tree with a hole carved at the base where the footprints led to. She slowly approached the tree and peered inside only to get a growl in return. _What the?_ She thought before leaning into the hole and got roared at. _That was a raptor sound!_ She thought before taking a step forward and mimicked the noise of the raptors saying hello to each other.

There was a pause before a raptor hello was sounded back. She grinned before making more sounds while acting like a raptor. The voice answered back before a figure appeared in the darkness, making her freeze as it moved into the light.

It was a boy, about a foot taller than her and around her age, with claw-like fingernails and sharp teeth, gray eyes with slitted pupils, shaggy titian hair that reached past his shoulders and pale skin from what looked like the lack of sunlight. He was wearing what looked like a pair of Owen's jeans and had a dark red raptor tail.

"Holy shit..." She breathed out in shock as the hybrid tilted his head in confusion. He found this island during a storm while he was swimming and went into the forest for some protection from the rain until he noticed a tree with a cavern in it and crawled in it to keep dry until the next morning when he sensed someone nearby and saw a girl around his age leaning into the cave before he growled a warning to her.

What he did not expect was for the girl to speak and move like a raptor.

Now he's standing in front of her while she stares at him in shock. "Uh... Ah... Wha..." She tried to speak but only random sounds came out of her mouth. He stared at her in confusion before watching her run away with a bright blush on her face and only one thing ran through his mind: she's cute.

Diana ran back to the beach and recollected her thoughts before noticing a path leading somewhere and followed it only to be sighted with an Ankylosaurus. "The Gyrosphere Valley restricted area." She said in happiness before noticing a gyrosphere and ran towards it. She knocked on it and it opened to reveal two boys in it, one was around her age with dark hair and the other was a couple years younger with light hair.

"Can you two bring me to the gyrosphere assignment?" She asked and earned two nods in return. "I'm Zach by the way." The dark haired boy said while smiling at her which she glared in return. "I know two types of martial arts and have two Indominus Rexes as children, do you really want to risk having either no teeth or a broken body?" He turned around in fear as the light haired boy laughed at him.

"She told you!" He said before turning to her. "I'm his younger brother Gray, nice to meet you..." "Diana, my name is Diana Grady." She answered as they left the restricted area. Although they didn't go far since a snow white Indominus half the size of Rexy erupted through the trees, nearly making Zach and Gray wet themselves. "That's my daughter Storming Gale," Diana said before leaving the gyrosphere and sitting on Storming Gale's head. "I'll probably see you two later!"

Storming Gale arrived at the T Rex paddock where Rexy was waiting with Frosted Gale along with Owen and Claire. They asked her a lot of questions before bringing her back to the bungalow as Storming Gale and Frosted Gale followed Rexy back to her nest. Rexy became the Indominus Twins foster mother since they're now too big to be sleeping at the bungalow and Rexy has a lot to teach them to be Tyrannosaurs.

* * *

Diana visits the hybrid for the past few weeks with snacks and books to keep them entertained. She bought him clothes so he doesn't have to wear Owen's jeans anymore. He is now wearing a dark gray shirt underneath a purple hoodie, tan pants with tears in it, and pale sandals. She found out that he is also Italian since he decided to teach her Italian.

"Do you have a name?" She asked one day as she was teaching him English and teaching him to read. He thought about it but the only thing that came up was Experiment #5. He shook his head slowly, making her look at him in shock before thinking of names for him but each one she said was one that he didn't like.

She was running out of ideas before realizing of the tree that he is currently living in. "Rowan." He looked at her curiously before looking at the tree and realized of what kind it was. "Rowan..." It felt unfamiliar in his mouth but he tested it mentally and it felt kinda right. He nodded with a small smile making her smile in return before turning back to the book unaware of his staring.

 _She's so cute. She doesn't care that I'm a freak... granted she smells like other carnivores. But she accepts me._

He jolted out of his thoughts as she leaned against him and continued reading.

 _She's my mate now._

Hours later, Diana, Owen, and Claire watched as the construction crew started working on a new roller coaster called Escaped Dino. "So why a coaster?" Owen asked Simon as Diana stared with wide eyes. "Well, the Indominus Twins did escape their paddock, which was why we had to see if it could be expanded that rainy night, but now they're living with Rexy so we have to expand and move their paddock to touch hers."

Diana just ignored them as she moved to a spot where there wasn't fencing in the way before her head started pounding making her close her eyes in pain for a few seconds before her eyes opened to reveal blood red irises.

 _A man that looks exactly like Owen jumps for a purple glowing stone as a blue-skinned man with black makeup and dark clothing reached for it but was too late as Owen's lookalike grabbed it before falling to the ground. Purple smoke and light explode from around the man as he screams in pain and slowly stood up only to have his skin peeled off in chunks to reveal the smoke and lights._

 _"Peter, take my hand!" A green-skinned woman with black hair shouted to the man while holding out her hand. He slowly reached for it and once he grabbed it, the deadly energy was transferred to her and they shared the pain until a buff man with gray skin and red markings appeared through the smoke and clapped his hand on Peter's shoulder to share the pain as a raccoon in a strange outfit reached out and grabbed one of the man's fingers to share the pain._

 _The blue-skinned man smirked before realizing that they weren't being affected anymore. "You're mortal! How..." He asked but never got to finish. "You said it, bitch. We're the Guardians of the Galaxy." Peter said as he was put back together. The blue-skinned man raised his huge stone hammer before Peter opened his hand and purple smoke and light went into the man's direction and destroyed him._

Diana's eyes suddenly went dull and she fell forward unaware that the spot she chose was near the edge of a cliff. "Diana!" Owen shouted as he ran towards his niece but suddenly stopped as something bursted from nearby bushes, grabbed Diana before she fell off the cliff, jumped onto a nearby truck and crushed the roof before running into the forest. "What the hell was that?!" Owen asked in shock as Claire asked Lowery if they got the thing on camera but got a negative response.

Then they heard the Indominus Twins roar, letting them know of who can help. They got into the truck as Paddock Nine's gate opened and both Indominus Rexes left the paddock and found their 'mother's scent and followed it with the truck close by unaware of Rexy following.

They reached a rowan tree and Owen exited the truck before noticing the hole and walked towards it, only to receive a growl in return. "Hey, hey. It's okay, I just want to see my niece." He said calmly before the teenager revealed himself with an untrusting look. Owen stared in shock for a few seconds before taking a step forward, which the teenager complied to and Owen saw Diana on the ground asleep with a blanket covering her.

As Owen tried to wake her up, the teenager removed a teapot from a circle of burnt logs and poured some of the tea into a teacup before gently shaking Diana. She slowly opened her eyes, which are now the normal bright green, and slowly sat up. "Rowan..." She said as he smiled at her and handed her the teacup which she slowly drank out of before leaning against him with a small smile.

Rowan then looked up at Owen with a blank look. "Ciao, il mio ospite. Sono Rowan." Owen tried to translate but couldn't figure it out. "Um... Do you speak English?" Rowan stared at him before sighing and nodded. "Sí, I can speak English." Owen sighed in relief before looking at his sleeping niece.

"My mate is sick and I took care of her." Rowan said slowly, probably unused to speaking in any language besides Italian. "Why?" Owen asked curiously. "She saved me and accepted me, I'm just returning the favor." Rowan answered before gently picking Diana up from the ground and handed her to Owen. "She needs proper medical treatment." Owen nodded before moving to the truck where he gently laid Diana on the back seats before moving to the front seats and noticed that Rowan had taken a spot next to her while making sure she was comfortable.

* * *

"She just needs to drink plenty of fluids and rest for the day." Dr. Harding said after he examined Diana. Although he was a vet, he has noticed that Diana acts more like a dinosaur than a person and was able to get a blood sample to test his theory. Owen nodded gratefully as his niece slept away unaware that she had scared both him and her hybrid mate. Rowan did ask her if she would be his mate and understood that he would have to wait some time before they would become proper mates but she accepted nonetheless.

The only thing that was going through her mind as she slept was that there was something about Peter that she could relate to.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Crash Landing

 _In the stratosphere..._

"What the hell is going on?!" A male voice sounded out as everything around him shook violently. "We're losing altitude fast!" A female voice answered. "One of the engines is dead and there is no way of fixing it without killing ourselves." "I am Groot!" A child-like voice piped up in between the confusion. "You better have your seatbelt on!" Another male voice spoke to the child-like voice. "We're gonna need a bigger ship." A deep male voice sounded out.

Alarms blared out as blue filled their vision with a speck of green getting larger and larger. "Hope wherever we land doesn't immediately kill us."

 _In the Indominus paddock..._

Diana watched contently as the raptors ran around before looking at Rexy who was grooming Frosted Gale and then patted Storming Gale on the head. They managed to expand and move the Indominus paddock next to the T Rex paddock only to have Rexy break the door separating the paddocks so she can be with her adoptive grandchildren. She already has adopted Diana and understood that she was the one that raised the twins so she made them her grandchildren.

Diana just sighed before noticing Charlie staring at something in the sky then one by one the raptors followed her gaze along with Rexy and Frosted Gale. A bright object streaked through the sky for a while before making the carnivores run to Rexy's paddock to avoid it crashing into and killing them.

CRASH!

Everyone slowly walked to the gate between the paddocks and stared at the vehicle curiously. It was orange and blue and looked like something out of a comic book. Storming Gale lowered her head so Diana can get off before the latter slowly walked to the foreign vehicle and slowly reached out a hand before knocking on the glass of it.

Nothing happened.

She let out the breath she was holding and took a couple deep breaths... before the glass moved, making her jump in fright and fall onto the ground. "The engine's not gonna work until we get proper resources." A female voice said as a woman with green skin and black hair wearing a leather outfit appeared with a very muscled green-gray man covered in red marking wearing dark pants and boots, a bipedal raccoon wearing a red-and-brown jumper with a small humanoid tree on its' shoulder wearing the same outfit, and...

"Uncle Owen?" Diana whispered before flinching as the humanoid tree jumped on her stomach and stared at her curiously. "I am Groot." It said in a monotone. "Groot, what does 'little human' mean-" The raccoon started but stopped once he noticed her. She stared at it for a few seconds as 'Groot' got back on its' shoulder before running towards the gate. "Hey!" The raccoon shouted, but she didn't listen as she kept running.

Then a hand pulled the back of her shirt and lifted her in the air as she yelped.

"Whoa! Whoa! Drax! It's just a kid!" A man's voice sounded out as the red marked man stared at Diana with cold eyes before something tackled him, making him drop Diana. Red roared at 'Drax' angrily as Pitch, Hikaru, and Sulphur followed and made a half circle separating Diana from the strangers. The raccoon pulled out a huge gun and started to charge it until Diana ran towards it and pulled the gun out of its' paws. "What are you doing?!" The raccoon shouted as it pulled the gun out of her hands while accidentally scratching her hands, causing the raptors to freak out.

The the raccoon charged the gun.

"No! Hold your fire!" Diana shouted as she ran towards the charging raptors and held out a hand, causing them to stop and growl at her angrily. "Hold your fire! Do. Not. Fire! You shock these raptors and they'll be wanting to tear your intestines apart, even more than now." Pitch barked at her, and he probably called her something since she immediately glared at him. "Hey! Do _not_ use that tone at me! Pitch, I'm warning you! Don't make me get Blue!"

* * *

"Uhh... Hey Owen?" Lowery said as he noticed something. "You might want to look at this." Owen sighed as he approached the desk. "If it's about a dinosaur shi-" Then he stopped as he stared at the screen in shock. _"Pitch you are so asking to be shocked right now!"_ "How-how long has she been screaming at him?" "About ten minutes."

 _"Pitch you- would you-"_ The black raptor kept roaring at her, refusing to let her even speak as she shook in anger before giving him a murderous glare, causing the other two to back away. _"That is it!"_

Then something unexpected happened.

* * *

"Holy shit!" The raccoon shouted as Diana morphed and shifted until she became a raptor-sized silver Indominus. She roared at Pitch, who gave his own roar back, before tackling him.

Hikaru and Sulphur whined and backed away as the females arrived and Blue tried to separate her mate and Alpha but failed every time.

"Diana!" A familiar voice sounded out, causing Pitch and the silver Indominus to stop and stare at Owen, who was walking towards them with a disappointed look on his face. The Indominus blinked before getting off Pitch and shifted back into the teenager he knew and was currently disappointed at. For some reason she wasn't covered in scratches but her hair and clothes were messed up.

Pitch looked the same except for a long scar going down his back that looked fresh.

"Owen?" A voice sounded out, making Owen look at...

"Peter?"

 **I changed Sorna's name to Sulphur because the other name just didn't feel right.**


End file.
